Fallen Tides
by FemaleRoxasHerself
Summary: The Seigaku High tennis team regulars, go on a beach trip. Drama, and humor occur, as would any trip with Momoshiro, and Eijima. Note: partial genderbend, pairings. Rating T, for future chapters, may go up.


Hiya! Roxa here!

I'm finally posting this god-damn Prince of Tennis fic! FINALLY!

I'll warn now, it's a partial genderbend, aka, male x female. If just taken all the yaoi parings I like, and changed one half.

Sorry to the people who like and read yaoi *cough* me *cough* but I just find, when I wright yaoi, I don't like how it comes out at all, and it seems all ooc, and I don't like the mess I've made of the characters.

Plus, I like genderbends, their just addicting to read, and there are so many situations you can put them in!

Also, I hate the 'changed to a girl' sort of gender bends, and prefer the 'originally was a girl', aka, she was born that way, and is just replacing the cannon character.

Pairings (I'll only tell a few now, or I'll have a whole page XD )

Momoshiro Takeshi x Echizen Ryona (Ryoma)

Inui Sadaharu x Kaidoh Kirou (Karou)

Oishi Shuichiro x Kikumaru Eijima (Eiji)

Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syuuko (Shuusuke)

Well, hey. I had to change their names a little *shrugs*. Don't worry, I'll try and keep their characters as cannon as possible (a pet peeve of mine/and lol, I wright fanfictions! Hah!)

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, or its characters.

Claimer: I can only claim the ideas used, and the plot (plot-what-plot?)

Prologue: Time Has Passed By

A PoT Fanfic: so deal with it!

**{+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

**Momoshiro Takeshi PoV**

I found myself tapping my foot impatiently, watching the clock, instead of the teacher.

I swear that clock was losing battery right at this minute.

"_Momoshiro-kun."_

Time was going so slow, it wasn't funny. Her plane would be here any minute! I had to be the first to greet her off it!

"_Momoshiro-kun?"_

She'd recently gone back to America, for a tournament, of course, she won. She'd swept the competition, I'd watched it all on TV, with my family, they knew we were going out, and ka-san had recommended we tape it, so it was the most recently taped TV recording on our cupboard.

"Momoshiro-kun!" the shrill voice of the teacher knocked me from my thoughts.

"What, huh?"

She had her hands on her hips, leant over my desk, face serious.

"You haven't been paying attention at all this afternoon. Do I need to make you sit in the hall?"

"Ah…Sensei? We have three minutes of class left…"

"Oh? Then, you'd better pay attention!" she whacked me over the head with the rolled up worksheets in her hand.

I hissed, and lifted a hand to it. Great, I was turning into the Mamushi… speaking of which, she sat towards the front of the class, and like everyone else, she was looking at me, but she wasn't sniggering, or smirking, or looking away, just yet.

We've been getting along a bit better lately. And, she'd grown into her body a lot more, since we started high school, no longer the lanky, almost awkward girl she had been. Sure, she'd retained her muscle tone, and she was still strong, but now…she looked more like a girl, than a boy, unlike middle school.

Her black hair had grown out a bit more, now clearing half way down her back, and it was wavy, almost always left down, except for practice time. Her body had filled out, and she had the normal womanly curves for someone her age, I guess.

Mamushi **really** turned into a _girl_, when she and Inui-sempai started going out. Not much change in her normal denamour, just, she seemed…less temperamental, lately. She was easier to get along with, and it was now more, and more common to see her, sitting with a small group of girls at lunch, instead of always being alone.

Her green eyes were asking a question, a very Kaidoh type question.

'_What's up with you today?'_

I only managed to shrug, with a small sigh, not managing to keep the small smile off my face.

An eyebrow raised on her half.

I pointed to the clock, subtly, and motioned with my thumb to the window.

She still looked confused.

Sighing, I made a stubble forehand motion, as if holding a racket.

Her mouth shaped to a 'Oh' and she mouthed 'Echizen?'

I nodded.

She gave a small, un-Kaidoh-ish smile, that was more common these days, and looked back to the front, where the teacher was pointing to the board, looking at us both with a raised eyebrow, but continued teaching.

Godammit! A minute left!

Time wasn't going fast enough!

The second it, rang, I was on my feet, shoving my text books into the damned bag, pencils into the desk, and legging it out of the class room.

"Oi! Momo!"

I paused at the steps, looking up, Kaidoh was that the top railing.

"Ha? What?"

"Everyone's going to meet up at the airport to welcome her back."

"Oh? Cool!"

I started running again.

"I think Bucho wants to tell us something, too!" her shout followed me.

"Right! See you guys there!"

**Kaidoh Kirou PoV**

The monkey was as excitable as ever.

No wonder he'd been fidgeting all day. Echizen's plane was arriving this afternoon. He's just lucky, there's no practice this afternoon, or Bucho would have chewed his guts out for running out right after school.

Really, he'd barely changed since middle school. Sure, he was taller, and still as annoying as ever, he was still a child. Makes me wonder, if Echizen even thought through the idea of going out with him, at all. But, again, she's as impulsive as him at times.

I sighed, pulling back from leaning over the railing, he was long gone now, the goof.

"Kirou?"

I pulled back at the familiar voice, looking to the left.

"Oh. Inui-sempai."

He walked forward, bag in his hand.

"I keep asking you to call me Sadaharu, Kirou."

"…It's not that easy…" He stopped right in front of me, and I had to look up, he'd grown taller, from the middle school days. "You've always been Inui-Sempai to me."

He pushed his glasses up his nose again, and gave a small sigh.

"You're bag? What where you doing, leaning over the rail. Did you drop something?" he craned his neck, to look.

"No, no. I was telling Momo something, before he ran off."

"Momoshiro ran off?"

"Hmm. Echizen's plane is landing this afternoon."

"Oh, I see. That's what Tezuka was going on about…"

"Haa…"

"Get your bag, we have to meet up with them."

"Ahh, hai…" I turned to walk back to the classroom, and I felt his presence follow, only to stop in the door way.

**Inui Sadaharu PoV**

Kirou defiantly had grown into a beautiful, strong young woman. Although, easily embarrassed at times, you'd never find anyone more loyal, or willing to help.

She'd become…more sociable, since I requested that we try being together. Which was something I had sort of expected, people tend to become a bit more sociable, what they have someone, or so I've speculated, and I figured Kirou would be similar. Maybe not as much as some, but she had friends to walk with and sit with when I couldn't. Still quiet, and as shy as ever, though.

I stood just past the door frame, waiting for her.

The eyes of her classmates that were still in the room where focused on me. A few males seemed to be sizing me up, and one frowned when Kirou walked over to me, having gathered her stuff, her bag hanging in front of her legs.

That frown deepened, when I laid a hand on her shoulder blades, and led us out of the room, and the chatter started behind us. Peeking back, a few heads had poked around the door, (mainly girls), blushes on their cheeks.

Kirou's cheeks where tinting pink slowly, and she was ducking her head. She was still easily embarrassed in public.

Feeling the urge to tease her, (because she looked adorable), I stooped to the side, moving my arm, my hand holding the side of her face, and I pressed my lips to her forehead. She flushed red in the face suddenly, a comic poof of steam coming off her face.

"I-I-Inui….!"

"Hmm? Something wrong, Kirou?"

"N-Na…" she was left without words, and settled for holding hand over the spot on her forehead, her cheeks puffing to a rather cute pout, her cheeks still red.

"Hmm?"

She said nothing, and kept up beside me, not saying anything.

"Kirou."

"Wh-What…?"

"You seem 20% more embarrassed than usual."

"B-Because! You did that in front of my class!"

"Kirou…we've done a lot worse than that, in public, and you never seemed to care."

"Th-that's! That's different! They know me at school!"

"Uh-huh. I see." I refrained from getting my notebook, and noting the 20%. I swear, something new every day. Especially in this relationship.

"S-Sadaharu's an idiot…"

I looked to her, at the sound of my name rolling off her tongue, and she kept her head down.

She stopped walking when I did, and I reached for her, her face heated, and she hurriedly looked around. I wrapped an arm behind her back, pulling her too me, and I ducked behind a column before the window.

She stumbled after me, hands gripping in my button up school shirt.

I hooked a hand under her chin, and made her look at me. Slowly inching forwards.

At the moment, I couldn't care if I was going to be late to meeting up with everyone.

**Oishi Shuuichiroh PoV**

"Hmm…Inui's late…" I muttered.

"Nya, I bet he's with Kaidoh." Eijima grinned, leaning back against the wall, "I shouldn't be surprised if he takes a while."

"Eiji, don't…"

"What? It's probably true." She rocked back and forwards on the balls of her feet, fingertips against the wall.

Eijima had grown a lot, since middle school, when she'd been scrawny, and tiny. Slowly, she'd filled out, and over the years, now I look, the more attractive she'd gotten. A little taller, much more built, and she was certainly build like a gymnast, amazing core and limb strength. She'd developed, well, filled out in curves, her legs long, but her frame, had stayed small, the size she needed for her acrobatics.

Her wild red hair had also grown, now clearing to her shoulder blades, in waves, and sections, normally tied in a set of low twin tails, her hair still sweeping out where it could. Her freckles had faded a bit, and she still had that plaster on her right cheek.

"I know that much, but that doesn't mean you can say it."

"Aww. Shuu, "

She pushed off the wall, and walked towards me.

"We've done the exact same thing before." She pointed out, as she let herself onto my lap, sitting sideways, leaning against my chest, bag in her arms now.

"Ahh, yeah, I know." I felt the heat in my cheeks rise, as she said it, because that's how true it was. I'd almost had her in the infirmary once, as bad as that sounds.

"Waiting a little longer won't hurt…I mean, we're also buying time for Tezuka to take Fujiko to her appointment…she wanted to see O-Chibi too…"

"Yeah…" I found my arms winding around her back, and she moved, so she was practically straddling me, a thigh either side of my hip, her skirt tucked between her thighs, hands on my shoulders, bag on the ground beside mine.

"Well…we have to be sure her injuries are healing, I guess… stupid taxi driver…"

"Hey…I doubt there was little they could have done…" she hummed, and tucked her head to my chest. "Let's just be grateful, that she only twisted her ankle, when she managed to dive out of the way…"

"Yeah…I guess…"

Eiji was upset by it, Fuji was her best friend. She wanted to know the results as soon as possible. She was constantly fidgeting on my lap. Her face, she barely had any of her usual energy.

"Eiji…C'mon. I'll text Inui, and let him know were going ahead…okay?"

She hummed again, and buried her head further against my chest.

Sighing, I coiled my arms around her back.

Not a lot had been going the right way, with Eiji's family lately. Her brother was caught speeding, and fined. Her mother cut her hand badly while cooking. Her dad got into a small car accident. Her sister almost got attacked, and her baby bother almost drowned. And now…her best friend…

There was little I could do for her, and I hated it.

She sighed, and started to draw back, face downfallen, none of her normal pep even in her being.

She sluggishly got to her feet, looking worse than she had earlier, and she grabbed our bags. I got to my feet, and took them both off her, wrapping an arm across her shoulders, squeezing her to my side.

She managed a small smile at the action, but it soon fell in a sigh. This was not her day…

I grabbed our tennis bags, slung them both on the same shoulder, hers was a little smaller than mine, and a little lighter.

I took her hand with my free one, and started leading us to the gate, she trailed behind a little, her head down.

**Kikumaru Eijima PoV**

Shuu had only gotten taller, and stronger, over the years. The breadth of his shoulders was surprisingly comforting, especially at times like this.

He was worried, that much was obvious…I wanted to smile, to make him feel better, because he was trying…but it just wasn't in me. My mood had been all over the place today…I'd be fine, and then…I'd hug Shuu, or something, anything, the smallest thing, that seemed comforting, I'd hit a low.

Shuu was still leading, and I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking. He'd caught me at least three times when I'd stumbled since we started, and every time, he caught me.

Really, what did I ever do to deserve him.

With that thought, we came to a stop, and I looked up as him, and found him looking at me warmly. And then, I noticed where we were.

Right outside my favourite ice cream parlour. Shuu wasn't much or a sweet's fan, but still, I dragged him here almost every day.

I found myself just staring at the sign above the door, and Shuu was talking to me.

Here he was, trying to cheer me up, and all I was doing, was letting myself get in a down mood. I'm the one who drags him around. I'm the one who gets in the way of his studies, his future, just so he can spend time with me. And… he said, I was the reason he decided to stick to Seigaku, for high school, that he could do his studies externally.

I felt the tears before I realised, I'd started crying, and Shuu was somewhat panicked.

He was now, kneeling in front of me, looking up at me, holding both my hands, his head at my stomach height.

"Eiji…? What's wrong…?" he said softly, he was worried, looking straight at my eyes.

I tugged him to his feet, and wrapped my arms around his torso, hands under the bags at the back, fisting his shirt.

"I'm sorry…" I managed out thickly.

"Sorry? What for, you're just having a bad time, that's all. I understand."

"No…that's…that's not it…"

"Eiji…" a large hand was stroking my hair, "you need to calm down a little. You can't face the others with red eyes, can you?"

"I'm sorry…for getting in your way…"

"My way—Eiji. this better not be about—"

"I haven't been the best of girlfriends, and now…here you are, trying to cheer me up, and all I can do, is feel sorry for myself…"

I was suddenly pulled back from the hug, his shoulder's stooped, back bent, one arm around my back tighter than earlier, and his other, on the side of my face, angling my face up.

The kiss was sudden, and sweet. It brought a new wave of tears, for a different reason.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu PoV**

I sat in the waiting room, just outside the examining room. The doctor had been strangely, very stubborn about letting me in. It's been over 20 minutes since they went in.

The day had been long and tiring for us all. First, Syuu almost gets hit by a taxi, she had to get her ankle bandaged as soon as she got to school, and skipped morning practice, didn't even tell us what had happened. She comes to see me at lunch, and tells me, she wants me to come with her to the doctors.

And just days before the start of summer break. If it was broken, or injured badly, we'd have to postpone our scheduled trip…and the team wouldn't even get to know about it…and Echizen was coming home today.

Eiji's in a bad way, and Oishi's been trying to cheer her up. Momoshiro's been an anxious mess, and has been sulky, due to missing Echizen. Kaidoh seems overall fine, but she's been tired lately, and I'm guessing Inui is to blame.

I slumped forwards in my chair, hands in my hair, my glasses falling down my nose a bit.

What else could go wrong… and knowing my luck, I'd just jinxed myself.

So much for our big plan to give everyone a summer retreat away from the city, for a week and a half. Oishi could take his external course work, and get some done. Echizen could relax from her win in the recent tournament, and everyone could just relax, and let some of the stress go.

There was a sound, like a door opening.

"Mitsu." called that voice I'd never forget. I looked up, and she stood in the door way, her ankle bandaged, only, it looked a lot more professionally done.

I stood, looking at her.

"Well…?"

She hobbled forwards, a small smile on her face, and as normal, her eyes closed. I crossed the room in two steps, and took her arm. Her smile turned grateful as her face tilted up wards me.

She raised to her tip toes, and pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"It's just a sprain." she whispered against my lips, her arms lifting , across my shoulders to balance herself.

"Oh, thank god." I slumped against her, pulling her into a hug.

She giggled at me.

Syuuko's hair had grown a little out of her boyish style, now clearing to just above her shoulders, the same colour as it always was. She'd grown out, and was now a young woman. As I'd gotten taller, she'd developed, filling out much more with the curves that she had in middle school.

"Ahem."

I blinked, and looked over Syuuko's head, the doctor still stood there.

"Ah, yes." I straightened up, keeping an arm behind her back for balance. "Thank you, doctor."

Syuuko nodded, bowing to him.

"Oh, no, no harm done. Now, boy."

"Hmm? Me, sir?"

**Fuji Syuuko PoV**

I zoned out from the doctors rambling, about icing, and elevating it, and so on. But he was saying all this again, to Mitsu, who just stood there, listening, one hand around my back.

His hand always felt so big.

He'd gotten taller over the course of the two or so years since high School had started. His shoulders where wider, and they only seemed to assist him in carrying more burdens, more stress.

Judging by how he was sitting, the week is finally getting to him. Thank god for that trip, I get the feeling we'd all need it.

"Okay. You're free to go, Fuji-san."

"Thank you, doctor."

Mitsu led us out, he kept one arm around my back, and me off my foot. Once we got out the door, he practically picked me up, as I found myself half slung over his shoulder his hands around my lower back, one hand holding my skirt down, as he walked us to his car.

I found myself lowered into the front seat, and he closed the door, before rounding the car.

He said nothing, as per usual, and he just drove, though, I knew where we were heading.

"Mitsu…thank you…"

"Hmm? What for?" he sounded distracted, normal, I guess, when you're driving.

"For today."

"I didn't do anything."

"You drove me here. You waited."

"But, that's something anyone who cares would do."

"So, you do care about me?"

"I love you." he said nonchalantly, still looking at the road, "you know that."

"Yes, I do." I found myself smiling. How I ever managed to get this stoic gentleman of an ice-block to confess to me in the last year of middle school, I'll never know.

But I didn't want it to change.

**Echizen Ryona PoV**

I had to stand on the freaking seat, to get my stuff down from the overhead compartment, and was suddenly glad, I'd managed to get the set of two seats to myself, as I dumped my back pack on the seat, and jumped down, shouldering it, I fell into line with the other passengers getting off.

The intercom beeped to life again, thanking the passengers for flying with them, and I finally got to the stairs, and followed the steady flow of people into the terminal.

All seemed to be going well, so far. No one was waiting for me.

Sighing in relief, I headed for the luggage belt.

And while standing there, I suddenly felt…small…among the people, all whom were being greeted by others, family, friends.

I was pleased, and yet, I felt some sort of hollow loneliness in my chest.

I hadn't seen the Monkey in two weeks. And I didn't know why it was bothering me so much. The moron was probably running around the court at practice. I looked at my watch. Yeah, at practice.

I might be able to make it back? Popping out of nowhere was still a favourite past time of mine.

Suddenly, I was beaten at my own game, as a pair of strong arms wound around my waist, and I was lifted off the ground.

"Ryona!"

That voice was so familiar.

Getting over my shock, I looked up, spotting only a familiar head of black hair sticking up.

"Momo…"

His grin, seemed to settle the feeling.

"Hi."

**Momoshiro Takeshi PoV**

She looked healthy, and in one piece. Her hair was as long as ever, clearing to her tail bone, and tied in a ponytail, gold eyes wide in surprised, as I picked her up.

She looked tired. She felt light in my hold, maybe the American food wasn't doing it for her. Her waist was thin, and it was rare she'd actually let me map out her curves, as I'd done a few times before, my hands felt big on her tiny waist.

"Che. Put me down." she looked back ahead, cracking her neck. She was exaughsted. And probably had jet lag.

"Heck no!" I tightened my arms, feeling more and more worried about her.

"Momo, I have to get my luggage."

Just as I was putting her down, she was suddenly tackled from the left, as Eiji-sempai launched at her.

"O-Chibi!" She sounded more cheerful than she had in days, looked it too.

"Eiji-sempai…" Ryona wheezed out from her tight grip, as she held the smaller girl off the floor, and was spinning her around in an animated way, and Ryona couldn't seem to fight the grip.

"We all missed you!"

"Eijima! Come back!" that voice sounded like Oishi-sempai, and in most cases, like this one, it was.

"Shuu! Hurry up!"

"Kikumaru. It seems there is a 70% chance that Echizen will pass out for lack of oxygen if you keep that grip up." Inui stated, as he popped out of no were.

"Oh! Sorry!" she let go rapidly, and Ryona stumbled to get her feet.

"Echizen." Kaidoh hissed in a welcome.

"Haa….and here I thought I'd get away without people swarming me."

"Nope, it doesn't work that way, Echizen." called a feminine voice.

I turned, to see Fuji sempai limping towards us, her ankle bandaged, holding Tezuka-Bucho's arm.

"I see we are all gathered. Good timing."

"Ooh, is this about that thing you wanted to tell us?"

"Indeed." he stopped. "Well, you see…"

**{+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

Current: Prologue: Time Has Passed

Next: Chapter 1: Beach Front Happenings

Dat's dat! I finally got this finished! It's been sitting in my computer, for two years, and it hasn't been completed. That was my third attempt at fixing, and finalising it! Whoo Hoo! Achievement Unlocked!

Heh, sorry. I'm happy, I normally start writing, and then I loose interest, and then I come back, and lost what I was doing.

Well, do we like, or dislike? This is just one, running in my little series of ficklest, drabbles and vignettes.

Also, there is going to be a second few chapter's long story, and it'll be focused on Hyoutei, on a camp , it runs parallel to this, but is a bit shorter.

Knowing me, if I get any reviews, I'll go off the wall, you should have seen my reaction for the first ever review I got for my first story *sweatdrops*, yeah, looking now, wow….

Anyway! Please Review! Anything and everything welcome! You think my story's shit, tell me! Please comment if you think I got any characters personalities wrong. I personally think the TezukaFuji bit could have been better… but, meh.

Also, if you have any requests about what you wanna see happening, please comment it!

Okay! I'll be back with more next time! Ja nee!

~ Roxie ~


End file.
